


Couple's Therapy: Part 2

by altogether_strange



Series: Couple's Therapy [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Foot Fetish, Kinky, Multi, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Male Character(s) - Freeform, POV Third Person Omniscient, Smut, Tickle torture, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 07:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19352716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altogether_strange/pseuds/altogether_strange
Summary: They had no idea how to define what it was they were about to do. Devin defined it as "tickle torture," and Chris honed in on the "torture" aspect of it. V even joked once that it was "couple's therapy."





	Couple's Therapy: Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> "Brothers and sisters, gather around, and witness the rise and fall of a man. There are seven possible outcomes, seven fragmented souls..." (SEVEN FUCKING HOURS I SPENT WRITING AND REWRITING THIS) "Seven and seven reasons to watch the story unfold." There's a little Awake At Last for ya and a little insight on my thoughts on this chapter. I got 88 fucking hits on the last one, 3 kudos, and someone even commented that it was "super, super hot." That totally made my day and inspired me to continue on with this little exploit. I had trouble trying to recreate the "magic" of the first chapter but I did end up with something I tolerated. I hope you tolerate it, too.

V stood at an impressive 5’3 and just barely fit into the restraints on either end of the table. It made Chris wonder how his 6’6 frame would manage.  
Now completely immobile, even more so than Devin had been because of his lesser stature, the calf restraints were large enough on him to touch the ankle restraints and the vast amount of black leather posed a stark contrast to V’s pale little size seven feet and made them appear even smaller.  
Devin stroked a section amber locks out of his face, further exposing his big blue eyes, wide with enthusiasm and something that looked like arousal. His concupiscence diminished when she spoke.  
“Such a cute little tickle toy we get to play with…”  
She was leaning over him now, smoothing his hair back with one hand and resting the other on his collarbone, fluttering her nails against his neck. Chris’s hands assumed position on either side of his ribcage—accentuated by the tautness of his stomach as he stretched to reach the restraints at the end of the table—and he drummed his fingertips against the bones, smirking down at his already giggling captive.  
“This is gonna get intense, you know.” Dev warned him in a deceptively intimate tone of voice. V was deceived.  
“Who says I can’t handle it.” He spoke it as more of a statement than a question as he craned his neck to escape her devious fingers. The smile that screwed up his expression contradicted his attempted confidence. Devin shook her head.  
Chris eyed V lovingly, but it was love encasing a kind of pity. He was going to ravage this boy and he didn’t even have a clue.  
Devin smiled at V in the way that made Chris’s boxers feel suddenly restricted and leaned down so that she was face to face with the younger man.  
Chris noticed way she bent over: legs spread, back dipped down, ass lifted in the air…  
He decided to have a little fun of his own. He placed a hand on V’s chest, fingertips gracing his protruding collarbone, and in a slow, gentle, teasing motion, stroked his hand down his chest, never once breaking eye contact until he told him to close his eyes. V complied instantly.  
Chris looked over at Devin, who nodded. That sexy smile had never left her lips.  
Chris pressed his fingertips into the protrusive bones of his boyfriend’s ribcage, wasting no time in beginning to judder his hands. As soon as he did so, Devin launched into her own attack, scribbling her long nails against the sensitive skin of his underarms.  
V’s eyes opened again and he let out a yell of surprise before melting into laughter. The urge to ball his hands into fists in order to distract himself and feel something other than their tickling was denied by the watertight bondage concealing his hands and arms.  
His previous notion that he wasn’t ticklish could now be written off as bullshit. He tensed against his restraints and found that the more taut he stretched his body, the more sensitive crevices of skin exposed themselves to the torrent of his partners’ tickling fingers.  
So he stayed rigid. He began to see why Devin liked this so much. The constant assault on the nerve endings of his ribs drove him crazy, but the feeling also scintillated his brain with dopamine and he could feel waves of pleasurable goosebumps racing down his back. He loved it.  
The torment continued down his midsection and stopped at his hips, where it was discovered that they could get quite a dramatic reaction out of him by squeezing the muscle connecting the top of his thighs to his hipbones. Paired with a second attack on his rib cage, they made a mess of him. He tipped his head back and cried out through gritted teeth. His laughter taking on a desperate tone as he was excruciated with his own sensitivity.  
His chest gleamed under the light with a sheen of sweat as it rapidly rose and fell. He could feel his skin—which had taken on a rosy hue in certain areas from the relentless scratching of Devin’s long nails—tingling with residual sensitivity and he relished in the sensation.  
He could still feel their hands on him; Chris was palming his crotch through his boxers with an all too gentle hand while Devin teased the skin of his inner thighs with the points of her nails. He tried in vain to lift his hips and embrace Chris’s touch while shedding the horribly knismetic feeling of Devin’s nails. A small indignant sound escaped his lips in the process.  
“Someone’s desperate,” Chris remarked quietly, in a teasing tone dripping with intimacy. Devin neared the top of the table and leaned over V so close that her lips practically brushed his ear as she whispered into it.  
“You want us to please you, don’t you?” She murmured with breath as hot as her tone of voice. “I bet that’s the whole reason you got on this table.”  
V whined softly in response and watched with pleading eyes as she stood back up.  
“You’ll get what’s _cumming_ to you,” she assured him, smirking.  
“But we’re not done with you yet.” Chris declared in a voice so soft it challenged the sincerity in his eyes.  
V made another breathy noise as the two of them made their way to the end of the table. Devin let one hand trail behind her to stroke the length of his leg down to his ankle, letting him know what was coming next. Not that he could have prepared himself for it.  
She ran her nails past his ankle up his instep and felt one corner of her lips turn up as she watched his foot twitch.  
V felt another wave of chills pass over him. A frenzied kind of excitement bubbled in his gut and spawned a nervous pang in his chest.  
The first laugh of many escaped his lips as Devin pried his toes back with the heel of her hand and readied her nails on the ball of his right foot.  
Chris took note of this and held the toes of his left foot back and allowed himself much access to the stems and spaces in between. He picked up keenly on small reactions derived from touching particular spots on a person’s body that denoted the most sensitivity. He was also proficient in assaulting those spots until his ticklee was in tears.  
Aligning her nails horizontally, Devin dug them into the hypersensitive skin and shook her hand from side to side, scratching swiftly and eliciting an immediate reaction from her boyfriend.  
An uncharacteristically high-pitched yawp tore itself free from V’s throat and brought with it a bout of laughter. He pulled on his bonds with as much strength as he could manage, which diminished further as Chris began stroking the lengths of his toes with the very tips of his fingers. His feather-light adroit touch devolved V’s laughter to humming giggles that he attempted to stifle by closing his mouth. He pressed his lips into a thin, smile-shaped line and turned his head left, right, left again, trying anything to distract himself from the unexpectedly effective tickle torture.  
“Look how cute,” he heard Chris mutter to Devin, a smile audible in his voice.  
“Awww…” She crooned, “who’s got a tickle spot?”  
Her teasing did nothing to help him subdue his laughter. Flittering her dreadful nails against the tautened skin of his toes didn’t, either. He quickly understood why she had relinquished her aplomb when he and Chris had been at her feet and felt the urge to beg for termination as she had done.  
Just when he thought he could take no more, Devin switched gears and removed her nails from under his toes, instead wrapping her hands around his instep with her thumbs meeting just beneath the ball of his foot.  
“Your toes are so _cute_.” she complimented. V smiled despite panting to catch his breath.  
Chris began massaging circles into his other sole with the pads of his thumbs and he relaxed a little, taking a deep, shuddering breath.  
“I want them in my mouth…”  
Wait. Had he heard her correctly? Before he had time to ask, she took his second and third toe between her lips and caressed them with her tongue.  
With a sharp intake of breath, he opened his eyes and craned his neck to look down at her and see just what she was doing. Her face read enjoyment; she shut her eyes and focused her energy on enveloping his toes in the warmth of her mouth.  
He let out a sigh of interwoven surprise and pleasure and let his head fall back onto the table. He had never before experienced such a unique form of rapture. _Why_ hadn’t he had this done to him before?  
Her tongue was so soft. Only fitting that it resided in the mouth of someone with such silken skin. She worked her tongue like she had done this before. She wove it between his toes and sucked each of them in her mouth, slowly pulling her head back until her lips connected again over an empty mouth with a sexy pop. He wondered how many times she had done this before. And with whom? Chris? God, just the thought of her doing this to Chris made him stiffen beneath the thin cotton surrounding his crotch.  
_Chris_ …  
…was right there beside her. In his enraptured state he had forgotten.  
He was massaging him so gently with his hands that V wondered if his tongue could do the same.  
He looked up again, eyes half lidded with contentment, and met his boyfriend’s gaze across the table.  
“Would…” V began, his voice thick and softened by indulgence, “would you do it?”  
Unlike Devin, Chris had never done this to anyone before. He was completely unsure of what to do or how to do it, but he couldn’t bring himself to deny V’s solicitation when he sounded so desperate for more of this newfound pleasure. While Devin worked him with an adept tongue, Chris pleasured him with virgin delicacy. He knew how to give head and so he figured he could get by doing something like that.  
With the big toe of V’s left foot in his mouth, Chris closed his eyes and bobbed his head slowly, minding his teeth and trying to focus on pleasing him rather than overanalyzing how potentially inept he was at pleasing him.  
A long, drawn-out moan from the top of the table told him that he was doing something right. He thought back to how sensitive he had discovered his toes to be earlier and teased their stems with the tip of his tongue, occasionally dipping between them and teasing the skin with the heat of his breath.  
V was stupefied with pleasure. He could feel himself growing ever closer to a climax until…  
They stopped.  
He groaned indignantly, watching with a lazy frown as they neared the head of the table. He was painfully hard and it showed on his face and beneath the thin cotton of his boxers.  
“You’re such a tease.” He told Devin, eyeing her with disapproval. His face relaxed when he felt Chris reach between his legs again to fondle his erection.  
“I’d watch what you say, if I were you.” Devin hissed into his ear. “Or maybe I should shut you up altogether.”  
He watched, entranced, as she dropped the lower half of her lingerie and mounted the table, kneeling and straddling his head between her legs. He leaned his head back as she slowly eased herself into his waiting mouth. He closed his eyes and worked her clit with his tongue, an exercise that was interrupted by his own voice emerging from his throat in the form of a loud moan.  
Chris had moved on from touching him and instead teased his erection through the fabric with his mouth. Through the material he could taste the tang of precum. It wasn’t long before the flavor was staunched by that of an orgasm that left V quivering in the bonds that held him.  
He brought Devin to a climax of her own and tasted her on his lips as she got off the table.  
He was out of the restraints before he knew what hit him and leaned on the table for balance as he regained composure. He opened his eyes and met Chris’s gaze with a tired smirk.  
“Your turn.”


End file.
